After the Wars
by Orca2Whale
Summary: Just a fun little thing where demigods turn into teachers. PJO characters are between 18-23, HP characters are from the year after the Wizarding War of Voldemort. Rated T because really, it's HP/PJO. Something's gonna happen.
1. A Grand(ish) Entrance (HP POV)

**So...I got really, really bored. Um...Guess I'm just going to be writing a lot of crossovers, huh? **  
**also, apologies for the bad typing. Sticky keyboards are annoying.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the PJO/HP universes.**  
**And yes. I know Harry and Ron didn't go back to Hogwarts after the war. But screw that. Same with Neville/Luna. I love that relationship.**

**(So, just so everyone's clear, I say _'s POV but in reality it's just all 3rd person. One of my friends was wondering. But now you know. Just think of it like HoO-different viewpoints, but 3rd person.)**

**Harry's POV**

Harry sighed with relief as the train pulled up to the Hogsmeade station. "It feels kind of weird to be back , but in a good way you know?"  
Ron nodded. "Yeah. Blimey Harry, look how small those first years are!"  
"Oh be nice Ron. We have to keep our standards, remember? We're going to be watched by everyone. So we need to keep our standards up." Hermione chided as they walked to the carraiges.  
Ginny waved at them from a carraige where she, Luna, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were sitting. "Over here!" she called out.  
Harry grinned and joined them, as did Ron and Hermione. Soon the group was chatting lively.  
"Did you hear? There's a bunch of new teachers and some new subjects." Seamus said.  
"Yeah, Physical Combat sounds awesome!" Dean grinned. "And pegasus racing is now a sport!"  
"I thought pegasi were extinct." Hermione frowned.  
"Turns out that they aren't in America. THat's where the new teachers are from." Seamus said.  
Ginny's eyes grew wide. "And how did you find all of this out?"  
"My mum has a relation in New York. Says that this secret school of advanced magic is sending some of their best. THey're really young too, just a bit older then us I think."  
"Woah!" Neville grinned. "Blimey, I knew heard of a school like that in America or anywhere!"  
Harry nodded and agreed, but inside, the wheels in his mind were turning...  
(line break line break everyone loves loves line breaks)  
"...Potter as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain once more...8th years will have dormitories, which the heads have been working on this past summer...If anyone has questions please talk to one of the teachers..."  
It was after the feast. Harry tried to listen to Professor McGongail's speech but was just too tired. His eyes started to close...  
"...the new teachers..."  
Harry bolted up and listened attentively.  
"...arriining hopefully sometime tonight, they sent an owl saying they were having some issues as they were supposed to be here two days ago-"  
The doors to the Great Hall were suddenly flung open and several young adults raced in. "Sorry we're late! We ended up in some place called Georgia and as it turns out none of us speak the language so.." A black-haired, green-eyes man panted, extremely out of breath. Harry stared at him, he looked almost exactly like Harry himself except that the man had slightly different-colored eyes and was more muscular and much taller. Behind him were a few others, all looking as exhausted. One, entirely clad in black, look like he was about to drop dead.  
Mcgongail just smiled. "Professor Percy Jackson, I presume?"  
"Yep, that's me." Percy Jackson replied. He and his entourage came up to the front.  
The witch clapped her hands together. "Well then! Students, let me introduce our replacement teachers. Professor Jackson, who will be your Pegasus riding coach as well as refere, along with Professor Zhang," she gestured at Jackson and a broad Asian man with a buz cut "are your main Physical Combat teachers. You'll find that on occassion one of the other replacement teachers may take their places, of course. Professor di Angelo" she motioned to the boy in all black that was currently leaning on a blond young man beside him," is your DADA professor. The one next to him is William Solace, a healer who will be assisting Madame Pomfrey."  
"Professor Chase will be teaching Arithmacy, Professor Underwood will be teachign Wilderness Training, and Mr. Valdez, Ms. Calypso, and Ms. Blackstone are assisting us with castle repairs. Please do take caution walking around the castle, there are parts that are still not completely repaired yet." Mcgongail finished, waving in the direction of a few others, who stepped forward. A young man, who looked to be no older then 20, grinned and waved jauntily. Harry guess he was one of the repair-workers, as he was wearing a toolbelt on his waist.

"Right then, as that is all for tonight, you may all go to your dormitories. Classes begin tomrow morning, as was the usual before last year." Mcgongail announced, dismissing everyone.  
Harry walked with Ginny towards the Gryffindor common room. "Di Angelo looks dead on his feet, I wonder if he's any good." Ginny commented. "I still voted for you teaching the class though. You did amazing during Umbridge's year."  
"The DA was a great idea. But you thought up the name." He reminded his girlfriend as they climbed through the portrait (pasword: victorious).  
'Oh Harry," Ginny smiled up at him, before bidding him goodnight and going up to her dorm. Harry went up to his, climbing into the familiar bed and drifting off to sleep quickly.

**Teachers:**

**Mcgongail-Headmistress, Gryffindor **

**Flitwick-Charms, Ravenclaw**

**Slughorn-Potions, Slytherin**

**Sprout-Herbology, Hufflepuff**

**Trelwany-Divination**

**Binns-HoM**

**Jackson, Zhang-Physical Combat**

**Hooch-Flying, quidditch referee**

**Vector-Runes**

**Hagrid-COMC**

**di Angelo-DADA (geddit? ok I'll stop)**

**Chase-Arithmacy**

**Underwood-Wilderness Training**

**Babbling-Ancient Runes**

**Filch-Caretaker**

**Pomfrey, Solace-nurses**

**Pince-Librarian**

**Jackson-Pegasus riding, racing referee**

**Valdez, Calypso, Blackstone-repair work**

**(For anyone who's unaware, Lou Ellen Blackstone)**


	2. Punch, Not Judy (HP POV)

**Welp. I completely messed up. Chase is Arithmacy, Babbling is Ancient Runes, Underwood is ****Wilderness**** Training. (I can't believe I forgot one of my favorite characters...) In honor of this, when I write about his class, his class chapter will be entitled, "Enchiladas". You're welcome, Grover.**

**Harry's POV-continued**

The students were grouped up outside the door to the new Physical Combat classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking together near the edge of the crowd of 8th years, which was a mix of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"I wonder what Jackson and Zhang will be like." Hermione wondered.

"Can't be worse then Umbridge or Lockhart were, can they?" Harry replied, as the door suddenly opened to reveal Professor Zhang.

"Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait-Professor Jackson isn't here quite yet but you can all come in for now and he'll show up within the first 15 minutes." he invited them in, holding the door open. Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other before following their classmates into the room.

The first thing that caught everyone's attention were the large cushions hung on the walls. There were no desks or chairs, except for one which was pushed to the far cornor of the room. A large chest stood to one side. The students, upon instructions from Professor Zhang, moved to line up against a wall facing the majority of the cushions.

"Welcome to Physical Combat. I am Professor Frank Zhang, one of your two main teachers for this class. Professor Jackson, who should be coming any minute now, is your other instructor-"

The door flew open and a disheveled Professor Jackson ran in. "Sorry! I overslept!"

Professor Zhang looked amused. "I thought you were used to rising early after all these years?"

"I don't exactly have Annabeth throwing water over my head in the morning anymore." Jackson shrugged, before turning to the students. "Hello, I am Professor Jackson, one of your two main Physical Combat teachers and your Pegasus Flying instructor as well."

Harry studied the new arrival. He looked like he just got out of bed. He obviously hadn't bothered to comb his hair, and Harry was fairly sure that he'd been wolfing down a sandwich while running to class.

Hannah Abbott raised her hand. Professor Zhang called on her. "May I ask why you and Professor Mcgongail said _main_ combat teachers? Aren't you the only two?"

Professor Jackson nodded. "That's right, we are. However, I'm also the Pegasus Flying teacher and refere and Frank here has some...responsibilities, we shall say, that he will have to take care of on occsion. So, um, yeah. We're planning on having some of the other teachers take our places whenever the need arises. Pretty much all of us, even Valdez, know enough to do the basics. Any other questions?"

Neville raised his hand. Jackson called on him. "What's the chest in the corner for?"

Zhang grinned happily. "Glad you asked! That's the weapon locker. We brought along a decent amount, and we have more in storage. You'll be learning how to use these soon enough. However, for today, we're going to learn something that doesn't require a weapon. You can put your wands, quails, and parchment away-you won't need them in this class." he added.

Jackson nodded in agreement. "Remember, this is physical combat, not magical combat. That's what DADA is for. Alright, everyone, pick a dummy."

"Just not Jackson. He's the only dummy that's taken." Zhang teased.

"Hey!"

Some of the students, Ron and Harry included, laughed at the joke. A few, like Hermoine, didn't laugh but still tried to hide their smiles as they walked forward and each chose a cushion.

Harry glanced around. "Now what?" he asked.

"We learn punching techniques." Zhang replied, demonstrating. Harry noticed Jackson was standing off to the side, watching. "Alright, now try it for yourselves. Remember, don't be afraid to hit hard. THese cushions are enchanted so that they are extra soft, so you won't lose any blood hopefully."

Harry turned and faced his cushion. Readying himself, he tentatively punched the cushion, one, two, cross, repeat. One, two, cross the other way, repeat.

"Put your whole body into it." Professor Zhang appeared next to Harry's side.

Harry tried and nearly fell over. The professor laughed. "Maybe not that much. Try imagining that this cushion is your worst enemy and they just did something to piss you off." he added, as he went to assist Ernie Macmillan.

Harry tried to imagine the cushion as Voledmort, but, since Voldemort was already dead, that didn't work very well. He tried imagining the cushion to have the face of Draco Malfoy, but that too didn't work, as now that Harry knew more about Malfoy, he couldn't bring himself to punch him as much as he might have a few years before. He heaved a sigh, remembering how he'd used Sectumsempra on Malfoy in the girl's bathroom just two years before...

"Harry! Stop daydreaming and punch!" Hermione hissed. Harry snapped to attention and quickly started punching the cushion again, his checks red.

After some time, Professor Zhang let them stop. "Good work. We'll improve on this next lesson. For now, practice by punching into pillows or beds. Either works, any direction is fine. The main goal is to get it so that your fists sinks in deeply and quickly. Class dismissed."

Harry picked up his bag, his arms sore. "I wonder if this is why Jackson and his lot look like they work out alot." he muttered to Ron as they left the classroom.

"Yeah but didn't you notice Mr. Valdez? Jackson said he was still elligible as a substitute and he's practically a twig!" Ron answered, wincing as he rubbed his arm.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe he does a different form of physical combat that isn't punching."

"Y'know, you might be right. Though I can't think of anything else right now...And did you see Jackson? He came and coached a few people but left a lot of the teaching to Zhang."

"Maybe he just doesn't know as much about punching or he's still tired from waking up late." Hermione retorted;

"B-but that makes absolutely se-Hey wait up Hermione!" Ron yelled, chasing after his girlfriend.

Harry lingered for a moment before hurrying after his two best friends. He'd ponder the mysteries of Jackson later. Right now, he had a Charms class he couldn't miss.

**And now...cue the skip of 3-4 hours...**


	3. Pegasi Like Donuts (Percy POV)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the Riordan or Rowling universes./p  
Also, in response to a comment I received, Blackstone is Lou Ellen Blackstone. That's her official name. (What, you though Ellen was her last name? …yeah, no. Sorry to ruin it for you).

Percy POV

Percy was incredibly anxious about teaching.

At Camp Half-Blood, he might've been fine. He'd taught campers sword fighting before. And so far, no one had died. That he knew of anyways.

But at Camp Half-Blood, he also had the advantage (disadvantage? Who knew) of him and other campers being able to use their powers. In addition, he could go around talking about the gods and mythological creatures and no one would bat an eyelid.

Here he couldn't do that.

He left Frank to teach punching. Punching wasn't exactly either of their specialties but Frank was slightly better at it. THat's how the first three classes of the day went.

After lunch, Percy went outside to the Quidditch Stadium, where the pegasus-flying classes were being held temporarily. The first group that would take this classes were a group of 7th years. Hopefully some of them knew how to ride a horse. Flying broomsticks was most definitely different from riding a Pegasus.

He had just finished saddling each of the Pegasi when the students arrived. They all clustered near the entrance to the pitch, chattering amongst themselves and adminring the pegasi. Percy started to worry that he was going to have to keep tabs of students both in the air and on the ground, there were definitely way more students then pegasi. he'd brough half the pegasi from camp, but even then...

"You can all come over. No needs for wands, either. Try not to spook them-they're just like regular horses except these ones can fly." Percy called out. The students obediently came closer. Blackjack snorted. _They look weird, Boss. Do they have doughnuts?_

"No doughnuts, Blackjack." Percy murmured to his mount before moving closer to the students."Um, Welcome to Pegasus Flying. I guess you all know how to fly on brooms, right?" They nodded. Someone called out, "I'm on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team!"

"OK, so how many of you have ridden horses before?" Only 2, a tall Hufflepuff boy and a short Slytherin girl. "Well then, guess we'll just have to start with the basics. I've got about 10 pegasi here, I thought I brought more but they're probably roaming around somewhere. Oh and before you ask, the black one's my personal mount, Blackjack. I'll be riding him myself." There were a few groans-out of all the pegasi, Blackjack was one of the best. "Let's see...Two per pegasi should work. Choose a pegasi and stand next to it. You'll have to double up, sorry." Percy invited the class to wander through the small herd.

Percy stood next to Blackjack and watched the students choosing Pegasi. "You guys can always change later!" He called out to a red-haired girl who couldn't seem to decide. She nodded and went to stand next to Porkpie, who of course started begging for sugar cubes. Percy tried not to laugh at the comments some of the pegasi were making about the students.

He spent the rest of the class showing how to mount and dismount, before dismissing everyone. Pretty much all the students left, except for two, There was the red-haired girl (who Percy had managed to figure out from overhearing some conversations, was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was dating the Boy who Lived. Her companion was a slender Ravenclaw girl with blonde hair. Both approached Percy, who pretended not to notice until they were almost upon him. "Questions?" he asked.

The red-haired cleared her throat nervously. "Um, actually we were wondering, where did you find al these Pegasi? Aren't they extinct?"

"Actually, no. Not in America anyways. I guess you guys don't really have them here..?"Percy asked.

The girls shook their heads. "We have unicorns thought." The Ravenclaw girl said. Percy noticed she looked a lot like Annabeth but with straight hair.

"Oh. I see." Suddenly he realized something. "Oh, I don't think I got your names earlier..?"

"Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood." The red-haired, which Percy assumed was Ginny (he'd seen a red-haired boy in Physical Combat earlier that had the same last name), introduced.

Luna glanced at Blackjack. "You have a very nice Pegasus."

"Oh, er, thanks. I've had him since I was, what, 13? 14? Something like that. Anyways, he's definitely one of a kind." Percy chuckled, patting Blackjack. _Oh yeah, definitely Boss. Got any doughnuts? I'm really starving. We've been for almost 4 hours, if you don't remember._

"What do you feed them?" Ginny asked curiously.

Percy shrugged. "Most of the same things as regular horses, with the addition of doughnuts. Which reminds me, I think I owe some to this lot. See ya!" He waved as he climbed onto Blackjack's back and flew up, above the stadium, high into the sky.

As he led the pegasi into the air, he heard Ginny ask Luna, "Where on earth is he going to find doughnuts?"

Percy pretended not to hear and simply kept moving forward, towards Hagrid's Hut, where he'd asked Hagrid to keep a stash on hand.

**Chapter three's out guys! Sorry if it's a little crummy-it's been a loooong day...Anyways I'll probably go back to using students' POVs, it's hard writing the demigod teachers. Also, lowered the age a little. Because...why not.**


	4. The Creepiest Wand on Earth (Hermione)

**Disclaimer: I onw nothing in the two universes.**

**Apologies for not posting sooner! I..sort of had no inspiration XP**

**That and I believe I lost the entire thing I typed out due to not saving it. Or it's in adifferent file. If you guys spot it appearing in one of my works...well, you know where to find me :)**

**Warning: short chapter ahead.**

**Also: no I don't have a class schedule XD if anyone wnats to deal with that be my guest but don't expect me to stick to anything!**

**I think I'm aging down the characters too...wait did I say that already? I don't know but just FYI, Nico is a mere 17 years and Percy is barely 21. You can figure out the rest :)**

**Haermione's P.O.V.**

"I wonder if Professor di Angelo will be coming? I heard they canceled his lessons yesterday." I said to Ron and Harry, who shrugged.

"Beats me, mate, but they didn't cancel today-" Ron started to say, as suddenly the door opened and Professor di Angelo, who looked slightly better, entered. Still clad in his very much unwizard-type apparel-a brown aviator's jacket that seemed to have been repaired many times, a black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

He glanced at us, then shook his head and sighed, walking to his desk. "I, as of course you have probably heard by now, am Professor Nico di Angelo. And yes, I am very much aware my name means "angel of the dead". So if you see one of my thick-skulked cousins running around shouting for someone named Death Breath, Skull Head, or something similar, come look for me. Any questions before we start? I'll answer anything today, after that you'll get nothing else so might as well take the opportunity." He seemed to grumble a bit on the last part.

I shivered. This guy gave me the creeps. Even though it was obvious he was shorter then most of us.

Parvati Patil raised her hand. Di Angelo nodded at her. "I thought the di Angelos were a prestigious bloodline from Italy and they died out years ago. How come you're from America and a di Angelo? Unless you just happen to have the same name, of course.."

"I am of that bloodline. I, however, do not care to discuss how it is that I showed up in America. They details...they involve a lot of murderous threats, screaming, and memory wiping." The professor just huffed. "Any other questions?"

Ernie Macmillan raised his hand. "Why did you look like you were ready to pass out when you and the others arrived during the Great Feast?"

Di Angelo rolled his eyes. "A certain fish-brained idiot forgot that I do not care for flying. He also forgot that our..alternate method of travel, I'll call it that...is extremely unreliable when the person who's in charge of doing it has no idea where on earth he's supposed to go. Namely, me. Oh and if you see a giant dog running around near Hagrid's Hut, that belongs to your Pegasi-riding coach. It's a very long story, so don't question it and try to brace yourselves if she sees you."

I was a little surprised. Di Angelo had openly insulted someone in his group, and they had a different method of travel? Or maybe he meant Apparition? Or a Portkey? But neither of those seemed to line up...

"What's with the attire? Do you guys not wear robes in America?" Draco Malfoy sniggered.

"From the school I come from? It very well depends. Some wear the uniforms, some don't. I prefer not to, as the uniform is bright orange and extremely impractical."

"How old are you, mate?" Ron asked bluntly, after raising his hand. A few students gasped, and I elbowed him in the ribs. "That's rude, Ronald!"

"Actually, not at all." The professor seemed amused. "I am seventeen. And before you say that is young, I can tell you that I deal with Dark Arts on a daily basis and am more then qualified." he added as some students started to protest.

"He's younger then we are!" Harry murmured in shock. Ron gaped like a fish.

"But he looks so much older..." I stared at him.

"Any other questions?" The professor asked. We shook our heads. "Alright then. I don't quite see why you need a whole class onthis when you just got our of a war involving Dark Arts, as well as having a perfectly capable teacher in your midst-" he nodded at Harry "-but nonetheless, I might as well teach you about some of...well, you'll see in a moment." Professor di Angelo pulled out a stark white wand that looked suspiciously like a bone and twirled it in his fingers as he taked, as if he needed to kepe moving somehow.

"Many of you know about necromancy. A prohibited thing. As you all very well know, the Ministry is against it, as it can lead to some...undesireable...effects." He tapped the wand on the board and a timeline started to form as he talked about the history of this sort of magic.

The writing was in bright red. Highly unnatural.

I, of course, took careful notes the whole time. But in my mind, I had suspicions..

When the bell finally ended, he dismissed us and gave us two feet of homework on the history of necromancy.

I, however, decided to stay back and ask one last question. Approaching him, I softly asked, "Sir, w-what is your wand made of?"

At this, he finally smiled. It was almost creepy, and I nearly ran out of the room just seeing it. Finally holidng his wand still, he showed it to me. "What do you think, Ms. Granger?"

I examined it. "I-it looks like a bone..."

"Yes, it is human bone, with the core of a diamond mixed with my own brand of magic."

"That is truly unique..."

"Yes, it was a gift from my father, although I didn't use it until recently seeing as I never found a use for it." he chuckled grimly. "Now hurry along, you'll be late to your next class-Charms, I think? Yeah, something like that. Either way, you're going to be late if you linger any longer."

I glanced at the clock. "Merlin's pants, I am! Thank you, Professor!" I hurried outside and off to Charms, ready to tell Harry and Ron about my new discovery.

A wand, custom made, never used before now.

A wand, made from someone's bones.

A wand, made with only the most crafted hands. And definitely not of Olivander's.

**So...Heh.**

**Um, review?**


	5. Don't Touch the Gems or Else (Harry POV)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Ricky-verse

I am forced to post and write due to swearing on the Styx. Currently squinting at a screen so my apologies about mistakes.

Harry's P.O.V.

"What do you mean human bone is unnatural for a wand?" I asked Hermione as she flipped frantically through a thick book about wandmaking.

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "That's just it, Harry. Even Voldemort or Grindelwald didn't have wands made of human bone. The core of his wand is a diamond, which is even more unusual, and "his own brand of magic", whatever that means-" Her eyes suddenly widened.

Ron leaned across to look at the open page. "What is it, 'Mione-MERLIN'S PANTS!" He yelped. I quickly leaned over to see what the fuss was about.

Hermione pointed at a line. "Look...oh my..." she whispered, eyes wide, a terrified look on her face.

I quickly read it.

_The phrase, "One's own brand of magic", usually refers to the person the wand is being created for willingly giving a small portion of themselves, typically their blood, into the wand. Occasionally, hair may be used; however, blood is usually better suited as it will never lose its magic, wheress a hair will eventually be depleted of any magic contained._

"Blimey." Harry murmured. "So you're saying that di Angelo's wand is made from someone's bone, and whoever made his wand took they guy's blood and a diamond to make it?"

"And look." Hermione said, flipping to another page. "A diamond core-that's almost nonexistant! Diamond cores are unpredicatable, expensive, and have only been used in the wands of...the Di Angelo family, who was said to harbor a blessing that allowed them to succesfully use this type of wand. But there's no mention of human bone being use in place of a wood type..."

Harry shivered. "So...that means that our DADA professor is either a madman or a genius."

"Sounds about right. Although it's rather odd they let a wizard that's barely of age teach..." Hermione mused.

"Did you know that the pegasi they brought eat doughnuts?" Ginny asked as she and Luna joined our table. "Well, they do."

"I don't believe you." Ron stated, crossing his arms.

"Professor Jackson said so, and he seemed pretty serious." Luna replied.

Hermione threw up her hands. "None of this makes any sense!" She glanced over and saw Madame Peirce skuling towards them, glaring. Hermione quickly lowered her voice. "Pegasi eat doughnuts. The DADA professor has a wand that's practically based in the Dark Arts. We get a bunch of random subjects that make absolutely no snese added to our curriculum."

"Yeah...Oh hey, did you see the repair work going on? It's pretty interesting. One of the workers brought along a giant metal dragon to carry the bricks and other equiptment, and I think one of the women is a formorr Hogwarts student, she looks familiar." Ginny changed the subject.

I raised my eyebrow. "Do you know who it is?"

"Lou ELlen Blackstone. She was a Ravenclaw, you know. She's a bit of a trickster though, always liked a good prank. I think she almost ended up in Slytherin but her wits outweighed her cunning. At least that's what she used to say." Luna graduated nearly 5 years ago."

"I definitely don't remember her...though that's interesting that a Hogwarts alumni came back." Hermione noted.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, a frantic Professor Zhang raced into the library. Grabbign a book off a nearby shelf, he quickly turned through it, muttering things like "curses" and "nearest fast food" before putting it back and racing out again.

My friends and I glanced at each other and followed.

As it turns out, there was a good reason for his mad dashing. In the middle of the third-floor corridor, there was a large crowd of students and teachers, as well as a few ghosts. We managed to join Neville near the middle of the crowd.

"What's going on, Neville?" Ron asked, standing on tiptoe to see over the crowd.

Neville shrugged. "Something involving di Angelo, a girl with curly hair, some really random gems popping up that we're not supposed to touch, and a box with a giant yellow M on it."

"What?" I asked, but everyone's attention turned towards Professor Zhang, who was shouting out an explaination. "Don't worry everyone, Professor di Angelo is fine, we just had a small issue. You can all go on your way. Please aboid stepping on, picking up, or touching any gemstones you see, as they're probably cursed." The crowd started to scatter, and I finally saw what had happened.

Di angelo was on the ground, near Zhang's feet. Zhang was rolling his eyes at his fellow professor, who looked sheepishly up at him. A curly-haired girl had landed on top of him. She looked like she had passed out. Next to the duo on the floor was a large box that I realized was a Happy Meal. Professor McGongail was talking with Zhang, who looked amused.

"C'mon, let's head to the Great Hall. We can probably find out the details from someone." I said, turning back. The others followed.

Hermione was very confused. "How did they get a Happy Meal? We're nowhere near a McDonald's."

"What's McDonald's?" Ron asked.

"It's a type of fast food restaurant. Muggles love it, especially in America. Pretty popular too. But their food's really greasy and unhealthy." Hermione quickly explained as we entered the Great Hall.

"But a Happy Meal is for children..." I said.

"Exactly." We sat down at the Gryffindor table, with Luna going to sit at the Ravenclaw table. The food soon appeared, and we dug in.

About halfway through the meal, Professor McGongail stood up to announce something. He clanged his spoon against a glass before speaking.

"I trust that many of you saw the..incident...in the third-floor corridor earlier. If you haven't, I will assume that you've heard about it by now." Many of the students quickly turned their attention towards her. "From what I understand, Professor di Angelo has a certain...fondness...for a Muggle-based restaurant. He has explained to me that he meant to meet his companion outside of the grounds to pick up his meal, but due to the restorations happening and the magical barrier now being fully repaired and up to standards, his companion ended up Apparating into the school itself instead of just outside. No one was hurt in the process; however, if at any time you see any sort of gemstone lying about the third-floor corridor, please let our new aadition to the staff, Professor Hazel Levesque, who will both assist in castle repairs and substitute for any unavailable teacher."

The curly-haired girl from earlier stood up and bowed towards us.

"Thank you, Professor McGongail, it is an honor to work with you. And again, I do apologize for my rather unplanned appearance, I, as well as Miss Calyps, and Miss Blackstone, will be working o the barrier over the next few days to prevent something like this occurring again." She had a pleasant tone, but her look immediately silenced the quiet laughing of Professor Jackson and a curly-haired man that I was pretty sure had the name Leo Valdez (someone, probably one of the other workers, had been yelling curses at him earlier today when we were walking from Physical Combat to Potions).

"And now, you may continue dinner." Professor McGongail sat down again, and the chatter resumed.

"She seems pretty nice. Not like Umbridge." Dean said.

"Definitely the opposite of Snape." Ginny agreed. "She wasn't rude at all and seemed pretty embarrased to have Apparated into the wrong place."

I smiled over at my girlfriend before glancing up at the table, where Professor Zhang had just avoided getting hit in the face by Professor di Angelo's wild hand gestures. Next to di Angelo, Professor Levesque was smiling and laughing at the two.

I knew it was a bit wrong, but I kind of hoped that we'd get to see Professor Levesque's teaching style soon.

**Well...I meant to add Jason but I got Hazel. Ah well. Leave a review if you liked it and leave a review if you didn't!**


	6. Wrong Targets (Ron POV)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Review response time!**

**Falconress:** Fun! I'm glad that you added hazel, I really like her. I see that you are upholding your vow on the river styx. So here's mine. I swear on the river styx, that it orca2whale does not uphold his/her oath, I will send lots of pms and reviews telling him/her that they broke their vow. *thunder*** LOl hehe...*runs to write next chapter ASAP* Yeup pretty sure I don't need to get eloctrocuted by Zeus or something...so yeah. Hmm...I've updated 3/4 now, now if I can just think up ideas...(Oh and call me her/they/fish)**

**A Random Boi: **It's the first time I see this fanfic and I absolutely adore it! It's nice to see how the demigods would be like as teachers! **Thanks! It's fun to write as long as I have ideas!**

**Also...Yeah. This is the actual chapter. Thanks for letting me know! I must've misclicked with all the docs I have...**

**Ron's P.O.V.**

It was nice having Harry as Captain again.

It wasn't so nice falling off my broom thanks to a Bludger flung at me during tryouts at the same time Ginny threw the Quaffle.

It definitely didn't feel great when I started free-falling through the air. Out of the cornor of my eye I saw Harry speeding towards me, arms out, but it was too late as I crashed on the ground and blacked out.

**(Timeskip timeskip we all love timeskips)**

I woke p in the hospital wing. My left arm was in a cast, but other then that I felt fine. Oh and the throbbing headache. But other then that I was fine.

"Oh good, you're awake. I've dealt with a lot of stuff over the years but a Quaffle to the arm and a Bludger to the head, a free fall from 40 feet up, and a concusion all at the same time is new."

I shifted to see who was talking. Definitely not Madame Pomfrey...

A shock of bright blond hair greeted my vision. I blinked a few times before whoever it was came into focus. One of the Americans.

"Who are you?" The words felt thick and sluggish in my mouth, which was dry.

"Will Solace, head healer back in the States. Now, what's the last thing you remember?" He took out a clipboard and started making notes.

"Um...Quidditch tryouts...um..." I tried to think, but everything was fuzzy. "Uh...Oh, we got a new beater..."

"Yeah, anything else?"

"..Hmm...Oh, I fell off?"

"Do you remember what made you fall off?"

"A stupid bludger and a Quaffle I didn't see because of the bludger." I was starting to regain use of my mouth again. Plus all the talking was helping a bit.

Will seemed satisfied. "Doesn't seem like you have any memory issues, thank goodness for that. I had enough memory loss drama within the last few years as it is. Oh, and by the way, if you still have a headache, that's probably because you fractured your head a bit when you fell." he added.

I reached up and gingerly (A/N: Pun pun pu-ok, i'll stop now) felt my head. There was a medium-sized lump on the back of my head. It tingled a bit when I touched it.

"Blimey, how long was I out?"

"Um..." Will looked nervous. "About-"

"Don't scare him with the details Solace."

I didn't need to look to see who it was. "Professor di Angelo?"

"Hello, Ronald. I came with your homework, which I advise you not to slack on, especially in my class as we recently covered an important topic. I believe a few of your friends are coming soon to give you the rundown of everything you've missed." The teen deposited a stack of books on the table beside me. I groaned. He chuckled. "Yeah, trust me, I wasn't thrilled when I had to actually come up with teaching plans instead of winging it like I usually do. Doesn't help it had to be in English either. Be thankful you're not dyslexic."

"You're dyslexic?"

"Why do you think I never write on the board?"

I thought about it for a minute. I'd attended 3 of his classes before getting knocked out, and in every single class, he never made a mark on the chalkboard or read from a textbook, unlike many of our other teachers. "Merlin's pants, that makes a lot of sense!"

"I suppose. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach. Try not to die of boredom. Oh and Solace? Percy wants to see who's worse at archery, you or him. Said to meet him on the Quad at 7. Good luck and try not to kill anyone or break a window." Professor di Angelo said, waking out. Solace playfully gave him a light-fingered salute before getting back to work.

Out of boredom, I picked up one of the books. _The Wild and You,_ which was the text for the Wilderness Survival class. Well, at least that was semi-interesting.

(timeskip-darn wanted to end here but it's too short for my perfectionism...)

"...and so Parkinson's now in detention with Jackson and Malfoy and I are currently toning down our rivalry." Harry finished.

I stared at him, mouth open wide in shock. "I don't believe it. You and Malfoy, collaborating so Malfoy can ask out someone else?"

"Yeah, it's kind of weird but I guess it's worked out so far." Harry shrugged. "Oh, by the way, you got voted as Keeper, Arnold Jones insisted and he's the second best."

"Blimey, Harry, that's great! When's our first game?"

"We're up against Ravenclaw in about a month, so you should be fine by then. Madame pomfrey said your arm will be back to normal in a week, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded as the doors opened and Madame Pomfrey came in with two people on stretchers. Professor Chase, Professor di Angelo, and Professor Underwood were trailing them. Professor Chase was scolding them both.

"...Why you had to go and do an archery contest when you both very well know that you could easily break a window or accidently hit a student, I just don't understand..."

"I still think Percy's worse." Di Angelo said.

Professor Chase wheeled around. "Don't give them any more ideas, Corpse Breath! It's bad enough that they somehow managed to smuggle out some of Frank's equipment."

"At least they didn't take the explosion arrows." Professor Underwood pointed out, limping over to the bed where Professor Jackson was lying. Sitting up, I saw that Professor Jackson and Will Solace were unconsious, with quite a few arrows embedded in them. Madame Pomfrey was taking each arrow out, one by one, looking annoyed as she did so.

Professor Chase crossed her arms and huffed. "They still used enchanted arrows."

"...Think I should go tell Hazel she's teaching Pegasi Riding tomorow? I can take Phsyical Combat." Di Angelo said.

"Yes, go do that. I need to go find Leo, see if he can make a good lock that these two can't open." Professor Chase sighed, leaning over to kiss Professor Jackson before heading off. Professor Underwood and Professor di Angelo followed soon after.

Harry turned to me. "Blimey, mate, we finally get to see Professor Levesque in action."

"Yeah..but we get di Angelo for Physical Combat." I grumbled.

"Oh yeah. Lucky Ginny and Luna, they have pegasi riding tomorrow.."

Our talk turned to what their classes might be like. Every now and then I'd glance over at the two Americans, wondering how bad they could be at archery if they were able to shoot each other.

**Why did I post? Good question. I don't know. Don't forget to leave a review, and feel free to rain criticisms. I (usually) don't bite.**


	7. Weapons Are a Dangerous Toy (Harry POV)

**Disclaimer: I dont own the fandom. Also, I can't figure out my 1st/3rd person anymore-**

**Anyways here's a chapter for you :) if you haven't been able to tell, I'm getting into a little platonic Drarry and want to add more shipping :) enjoy and review!**

Harry's POV

Di Angelo was already waiting in the Physical Combat classrom when we arrived.

Once we got settled he started talking.

"Well I'm sure you've all heard the news. Jackson and Solace had some time off and wanted to go have one of their archery competitions and shot each other somehow. So I'm taking Jackson's class since Zhang's got a meeting with some folk in America." He sounded tired and grumpy, and I didn't blame him.

"You're all supposed to be learning basic fighting, correct?" We nodded. "Great." He flicked his wand at the locked weapens chest and it opened up. "Line up, you'll each get a weapon to use in class. You won't be able to use them outside of class but if you want to practice we'll be setting up a proper arena soon."

The Slytherins had this class with us this time and I found myself between Draco and Seamus.

"Which weapon do you think you'll get?" Seamus asked.

"Dunno. A sword I guess?" I answered.

"Maybe a dagger? I'm not using a knife though..." Draco grimaced. "Hey, what did you end up doing with my aunt's knife anyways?"

"I think Bill put it in a vault somewhere or sent it to the Ministry, I really don't know." I answered.

"Good. I never want to see that thing again." Draco said, turning back to the front since it was his turn. Stepping up to the chest, Di Angelo soon sent him off with a sword instead.

I stepped up next. That's when I realized that Di Angelo was way shorter then me. Yet somehow he was still intimidating, though in a more Death-Eater vibe way...

"Just take one that stands out to you." he said.

I ran my eys over the chest of weapons. Swords, daggers, bows, knives, even a scythe-

Then I saw it. It was sword, not that different from Malfoy's but also imitated the look of the Sword of Gryffindor. I picked it up.

"Thought so." Di Angelo mumble under his breath. "Next." He waved me off to the side.

I stumbled off the stage, trying not to stab anything or anyone, and collapsed in my seat.

"Blimey, mate, a sword!" Dean Thomas leaned over to check it out. "Look like the one Neville used to cut off the snake head."

"Yeah but that's not the Sword of Gryffindor." Neville chimed in.

Draco, Hermione, and Ron joined the cluster. "Hey, it looks like Malfoy's, kind of." Ron said. The blond shifted away slightly. I didn't blame him, that was unnerving enough that we had similar weapons.

"Di Angelo did seem to know what i was going to pick, weirdly enough...' I mused.

"He didn't for me." Draco pointed out.

Hermione was about to say something when Parvati started walking to her seat and Di Angelo shut the chest of weapons. "Alright, you've each gotten your weapon. Now we're going over what not to do and what to do with each kind..." He started talking, occasionally waving his wand at the board both on accident and on purpose, making both logical words and random lines and squiggles. Hermione wrote down everything.

Of course Ron and I wrote just enough so Di Angelo wouldn't get suspicious. We'd just be going off of Hermione's notes later anyways.

Class took forever to end, and when it finally did, Ron and I had to wait for Hermione to finish packing up all her notes (Di Angelo had managed to get through so much stuff that he'd had to make two extra blackboards appear). After some time, the only students left in the classroom were the three of us, Draco Malfoy, and the Professor.

Di Angelo, who was busy cleaning up, raised an eyebrow at the four of us. "Are the four of you stalling or something?"

"Oh no Sir, just packing up." Hermione answered, stuffing paper into her bookbag.

"Same here." Draco said, trying to fit a bottle of ink into his own bag.

Di Angelo watched us, amusedly. "Seriously, you lot need to invest in pencils or at least pens if you want ink, this isn't Ancient China. That's a lot of cash going into ink bottles and replacements for whatever you got ink on. Good business strategy for the companies, though. They must make a lot of money."

"...Pencils?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Muggles use them, Ron. They're basically sticks of granite or lead inside a casing. Pens are like self-inking quils, except most of them can't be refilled once the ink runs out, but they usually last a long time." Hermione explained.

"You...don't use quills?" Draco asked.

Di Angelo snorted. "Of course I do, I just prefer a more practical pen. Quills are for important things, I can't afford to keep spilling ink all over the place, I can't go and get more gold-Galleons-for quite a while. Too much hassle. Now hurry up, I've got another class and you lot are going to be late for your next class whatever that s."

"Joke's on you, Sir, I have a free period." Draco smirked.

"Teenagers. It's a wonder you lot and the rest of the idiots haven't destroyed Hogwarts with your sass." Di Angelo muttered. "Whatever, Malfoy. Just get out of here before I have to chase you out myself, I need some peace."

"C'mon, let's go." Hermione told us. "Good-bye and thank you, Professor!" she called, practically dragging us out of the room.

"Why do I get the feeling he's either underage or older then McGonagail?" Ron asked once the door had shut behind us.

"He's around 17 or 18, Pansy saw him in the common room and tried to hit on him." Draco answered.

"What's he got business in there for, he's never been in Hogwarts, right" I asked.

"Dunno. but I'm not finding out, I want a peaceful quiet year with no death threats thank you very much." Draco answered, walking off. "But seeing as you three are always getting into things, go check it out yourselves if you're that desperate for answers. I, on the other hand, have Quidditch practice." The blond walked off into the crowds of students.

"He's...definitely changed..." Hermione said nervously.

"Yeah. It's really weird..." I said as we headed through the courtyard to Transfiguration.


	8. Nico don't you dare-

**Disclaimer: I dont own the fandom.**

**I don't even remember where this is headed but whatever, write while you're inspired! **

**Started uploading other fanfics in different fandoms so that's why updates = slow. But y'all saw the announcement anyways...**

Nico's POV

It was nearly midnight when Nico finally decided to go to bed.

And even then, his mind was still whirling.

Potter and Malfoy gave of such simillar vibes, yet they were totally different. Malfoy was broken, yet he was still trying to do well in his classes. He was an excellent Seeker. He was smart and handsome, yet a loner. And he got distracted easily if something of more interest appeared.

Potter, on the other hand, was popular, cute-in a Percy Jackson way-, and had great Quidditch talent as well. He was just trying to pass so he could be an AUror. He was kind, though could get brash and threatening if provoked.

Both boys had been popular in their own way in the past. Both were Quidditch fans. Both found it mildly enjoyable to snipe a little at each other (as The Fat Friar had told him). Both were way too invested in the other's downfallings-or at least, had been. There was still tension after the Wizards' war, though it had lessened slightly.

Nico had watched them from afar. He'd predicted what most of the students would pick.

And he'd been right.

That was concerning for him.

Nico sat up and walked to his private bathroom. Turning on the faucet and creating a quick rainbow,he threw in a drachna and requested to see Jason Grace at Camp Jupiter Luckily it was only about 2 in the afternoon there.

"Hi." Nico said the moment Jason popped into view.

"Nico! Finally! How's it going?" Jason asked.

Nico ignored the question. "That new beird looks horrible on you."

"Due. Not the point."

"Whatever. How's Reyna, Piper..?"

"Alright. Reyna's having the time of her life chatting up Thalia. Pipes and I are taking a break, figure things out. Grover's dealing with another drought, I assume you know Hazel accidently got into Hogwarts, and Dakota and Pollux are this close to getting banned from camp." Jason rattled off.

"Cool."

"Yeah. I'm still working on all those temples and shrines. How 'bout you, you haven't killed anyone yet?"

Nico shrugged. "No. Will won't let me. Oh, he and Percy shot each other full of arrows earlier but that's normal. This place is weird. Mega weird. There's these two-"

He and Jason both jumped as a crash came from behind Jason. And plenty of cussing. "Oh no...I need to go. SOory Nico. Write me, yeah?" Jason asked.

NIco nodded and Jason ended the call.

So much for that.

Nico eyed the shadows spread across the room. He needed a break. Shadow travel somewhere for a bit?

But where would he go? He knew there weren't wards against shadow-travel yet but still...

But he knew he wouldn't sleep much that night even if he tried.

Nico made a snap decision Throwing on some halfwya-decent clothes and slipping his wand in his pocket just in case, he ran into the shadows. There was that nearby wizard village, with luck he'd end up there and not in London or something.


End file.
